


Hungover You

by Devilinureye



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilinureye/pseuds/Devilinureye
Summary: "It was just one timeOne timeStarted turning into two timesA few times"Inspired in "Hungover You" by Blink 182College AU





	Hungover You

Damian took a deep breath, hearing the voices outside his room.

Saturdays were always more lively in this house than it was in the mansion and he still couldn't tell if he hated or was indifferent to it, the silence of the huge Gotham mansion always came with peace, solitude, homemade cookies and lemon tea... 

Alfred always put tea to him on time every day and Damian got used to it all those years... Even when he was still in school, having to go days without going back to the mansion, when he came back, there was that silence and the unmistakable taste of lemon tea and brown sugar...

But here, Damian had no silence, no peace, no homemade cookies, no lemon tea and brown sugar... He had a group of young people, all 18/19/20 years old, noisy, hormone-filled, addicted in white sugar and caffeine... But that for some reason, made Damian not feel so alone...

Although he hated being woken up almost at every stupid celebration with party preparation noises and was going to sleep when he was too tired and annoyed not to sleep...

And apparently this Saturday would be another stupid party, he could hear Garfield shouting _**"it's halloween, mama"**_ somewhere in the huge house.

Damian grunted and kicked the blanket away from his own body and stood up, already rolling his eyes as he remembered the bathroom line... Every day, the same waiting line for a morning shower, but to his surprise, apparently, everyone had already risen that day.

The glory of having the bathroom for him seemed like a sign that nothing would go wrong that day... Even if he heard the walls vibrate with the sound that Garfield was testing somewhere in the house.

It took Damian all the time in the world to take a shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and get dressed... It was little pleasures he had at home, but it wasn't every day that he had it there in that little republic of students. He ate his breakfast quietly, watching the boxes tick by, hearing laughter from somewhere else, and loud conversations about where to put things, until he found himself staring at a girl who was carrying a box of ornaments while she was talking to Garfield and Kory. Damian wasn't intentionally staring at her, he for some reason heard the sound of laughter and his eyes searched for who it was...

But he took a stupidly ridiculous time watching her, how she bit the corner of her mouth every 15 seconds, how her hair fell to her shoulders even tied in a poorly tailed ponytail and how she looked small pale and fragile she looked when she stood next to Kory and his two fucking feet tall, bulky red hair and almond skin, the girl looked like a child on Kory's side, she should not be over 1.65 tall, black hair and snow-white skin. But as she carried boxes from side to side, drying her forehead with the back of her hands from time to time. She might be small, but she was strong and really, really pretty... Damian felt his chest tingle in a strange way.

Damian shook his head and just put his cup in the sink, determined to search the campus for some quiet, he wouldn't have a minute of silence in that house... It wasn't polite to stare at a girl, and he knew that if he stayed there he would end up committing a gaffe that would make Alfred ashamed of him forever... He could hear Alfred's voice in his head saying _"It's not polite to face a lady, master Damian"_

The library seemed like a good place at the moment.

_________________________________________________________

\- "Hey brat...!" - Damian took a deep breath and looked up from the book, looking in the direction where his voice was calling him... He didn't know how long it had been since he had sat there to read, but he knew but he was reading that same chapter for what seemed like the 5th time in the last hour, his concentration was shit that day.

\- "Reyes... What do you want?"

\- "Good morning to you too..." - Damian rolled his eyes and read the book again without looking at the smiling boy in front of him

\- "I'm studying if you didn't notice then... Unless you have something of extreme urgency and importance to talk about, I'd appreciate if you just shut up..."

\- "Today is Saturday..."

\- "And?" - Damian muttered looking at the boy, an arched eyebrow.

\- "Saturday is a day of feasting and enjoyment... Not being braided in a library reading books about..." - Jaime frowned, looking at the pile of books next to Damian. - "Animal biology..."

\- "Parties are a waste of time, and apparently people at this college like to waste time..."

\- "You will end up going crazy... Anyway..." - Jaime propped his chin on his palm - "Today is halloween..."

\- "And? What about Halloween?"

\- "We have a party..."

\- "What do you mean 'we have'?"

\- "That you will go..."

\- "No... I won't..."

\- "Damian, you will not be able to hide... Halloween is tradition, the whole college participates and is a kind of welcome to freshmen..."

\- "I don't care..."

\- "You won't want to share your room with a couple having sex..."

\- "No one will come into my room..."

\- "There is no _'my room'_ at parties..."

\- "For me there is..." - He grunted without looking at Jaime - "And unless this party has a reason greater than alcohol and sex, I pass it..."

\- "First, are you some kind of time traveler? How much shame for a twentysomething boy"

\- "Nineteen..."

\- "Whatever..." - Jaime rolled his eyes - "Seriously, you need to relieve this tension you know, will end up dying of stress so soon..."

\- "Hmmm..."

\- "And second, yes, there is a bigger reason..."

\- "Which...?"

\- "If you don't attend, you will have your room full of wet toilet paper... Seriously, you will not want this prank... You have to be seen at the party or your room will look like a bathroom in a dirty bar and smelly from some horrible place of Gotham..."

\- "And why would they do that? And no one will come into my room!"

\- "I don't know, it's tradition... It's like a college hoax... You're a freshman, they'll take your foot..."

\- "And that's why I have to go to a party?"

\- "You just need to be seen at the party, Damian... Just take a walk, try to socialize and then you can go back to your 17th century..."

\- "Who's organizing this?"

\- "Garfield and Kory"

\- "I should have known..." - Damian muttered closing the book - "Do I have a choice?"

\- "Actually, there is... But it involves wet toilet paper on the ceiling so..." - Damian took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

He knew that when Kory and Garfield organized a prank, they really were creative at it...

He still remembered his first weekend in that house and how he woke up every week with a bucket of ice water in his face... And every time he wanted to make Garfield swallow that bucket.

Damian had decided he would stay on campus because he didn't want to share an apartment with his brothers. At first it seemed like a good idea, a room of his own, his things untouched, no stupid Jason or Dick or Tim talking in his head and he still had the convenience of being inside college practically... He remembered having spent hours looking at the attributes of each of the huge houses on campus and choosing the one called The Titans, for some stupid reasons, but which at the time made sense to him. They were two neighboring houses, where boys and girls were divided. They were very large single rooms, had quick access to the gym and classroom buildings and apparently everyone didn't care about anyone being there... 

Life went on as if they were living in their homes...

At first that seemed like a great idea...

Initially Damian hadn't seen the nightlife in that place...

He just didn't remember that he would be living with other people his age. He was always awake with shouts and moans of his colleagues fucking their partners in rooms near his bedroom, the bathroom always had a queue to use in the morning and his food was always missing...

And the cause of all these things was usually Garfield Logan, the clown fish of the place... And organizer of 99.999999999% of all campus-wide parties.

There were about five or six boys who shared the men's wing with Damian, and Garfield Logan, Jaime Reyes and Conner Kent were definitely Damian's biggest nightmare... They always thrown parties, always let things go, and talking about waking up. Damian in the middle of the night with beds pounding the wall and moans, Garfield Logan was practically a beast in heat... Damian had to wear earplugs almost every night and that was shit. 

There were other students Damian didn't know and didn't bother to meet, Conner, Jaime, and Garfield already worth the ordeal of having to endure until the next semester where he could finally have his own space far away.

Damian took a deep breath, looking at Jaime smiling in front of him.

\- "Who goes to this stupid party?"

\- "Hmmm, well, everybody... The new girls in the nursing class, the vet class, the administration class, the class I don't know what I'm doing here, the IT class, basically the whole campus... Kory invited everyone... You know she's influential..."

\- "Fuck..." - Damian grumbled 

\- "I don't doubt your brothers show up too..."

\- "This is not helping..."

\- "Stephanie and Tim should probably show up... You know they are always together with Kon..."

\- "It's definitely not helping..." - Damian rolled his eyes.

\- "But think, you just have to go around the party with a glass in hand and your things will be saved... Then you can go back to your cave..."

\- "And hear the heat of the whole building... Until I have to put earplugs on because apparently you don't know how to go to a party without screaming like uncastrated cats..."

\- "Hey, muchacho... Don't put me in this equation... Me and Bart don't do this here..."

\- "Garfield and Rose not only does, but makes sure the whole campus knows what they are doing."

\- "Don't be so bitter... Rose is not a saint there..."

\- "I know..." - He took a deep breath - "The worst is that I know..."

\- "Maybe you don't need something like that?"

\- "What?"

\- "A girl for you to have sex... Relieve tension..."

\- "No..." - Damian raised an eyebrow - "I'm fine single and I don't need anything like that... And I don't even know why the hell I'm discussing this with you... I don't need to discuss my things and private life with anyone, let alone a guy who only sleeps in the room next to mine..."

\- "And? What are you afraid of? To find someone nice at a party? You haven't been dating anyone since you got here, there are a row of girls who would do what you wanted if you snap your fingers and yet you just keep reading or locked in your room or killing yourself at the gym most of the time... What? Afraid of a woman? You are gay? Because if it is, it's okay to tell me..."

\- "I'm not afraid of anything! And I am not gay!" - Damian snorted - "Not that I see problem in being gay... But I'm not... Just don't see why live life as if it was the last day on earth... I'm fine like this..."

\- "Hmm... Anyway... You are warned... It's halloween and the crowd is demanding the presence of everyone at the party... Or else, we'll do wet toilet paper tricks throughout your room... You know Garfield doesn't play when it comes to Halloween pranks..."

Damian took a deep breath, wanting to bang his head on the open book in front of him... Why did he agree with that? Why did he agree to live in a stupid student republic? Why did he agree to wear that damn Titans shirt? Why he just didn't act like the fucking rich boy he was and bought a fucking apartment just for him...

He was now forced to go see drunk people, loud music, smell of vomit, and many, many unbearable people together...

Damian took a deep breath, defeated by a stupid halloween prank.

\- "Okay, fine I'm going to this stupid party..."

\- "Very well... So we need a costume, cinnamon boy..."

\- "Costume? Oh no..."

\- "It's Halloween, cinnamon boy... Everyone goes in costume..." - Jaime grunted grinning from ear to ear

\- "Fuck... I'm already regretting it..."

Damian grunted, dropping his face over the book, wishing from the bottom of his heart that something would fall on him or just something that would keep him from going to this party... Going to a party was bad, wearing costumes was definitely another level of bad...

This party would be the first and last time he would do that...

He was sure of that.


End file.
